


You've Got Two Black Eyes From Loving Too Hard

by joshlymanfanclub



Series: Infatuated [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bad Boys, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Feminization, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, drugged up sex, i used an abundance of foul language in this, kind-of boyfriends, not taking sex too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlymanfanclub/pseuds/joshlymanfanclub
Summary: Michael's pretty happy with how this situation is going so far, Luke's first time trying molly and he's not freaking the fuck out like Michael thought he might, instead he's very interested in biting at Michael's neck. He's okay with it.Title from LA Devotee by Panic! at the Disco





	You've Got Two Black Eyes From Loving Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senioritastyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/gifts), [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts).



> well hello hello everyone! i've been missing in action writing-wise for a while and i'll tell you why: i didn't feel like writing idk
> 
> anyways, here's some fun updates if you're interested in me as an actual person:  
> -i like a boy  
> -I GOT A LAPTOP BLESS TF UP  
> -i have 3 A's and 3 B's in school  
> -i've been really interested in the idea of starting a youtube channel so it just might become reality who knows  
> -i'm still gay  
> -everyone at my new school fucking hates me  
> -this kid in my class who was in my 7th grade math class and is now in my science class has just started repeating everything i say in a super high-pitched voice and he also just butts into conversations and says asshole things to me and i'm really so close to fucking whooping his ass  
> -my math teacher has been calling me addie but my name is finn so i'm a little confused about that

Michael has never been the type to reject a good fuck, especially not now that his sort-of boyfriend Luke is the one giving it to him. He likes all of Luke so much, all his soft curls and stubbly face and deep voice and pretty decent dick. But he's not just in this for the boning. He really  _likes_ Luke, not just his physical whatevers. He likes watching The Great British Baking Show on Luke's couch when Luke is done with school. He likes going to the art museum on weekends (it's Luke's favorite place in the world, Michael's not a huge fan but he likes Luke  _so much_ ). He likes walking to McDonalds for terrible 3am cravings that seem to hit Luke at suboptimal times. He doesn't freak out about Luke's excessive honesty, which is progress considering Michael used to cringe when Luke said he had to poop. Michael really, really likes Luke,  _fuck,_ and he's really worried about it because he's not some stupid mediocre soft boy sweetheart like Luke, he dropped out of school before he started year 10 and he does acid at 3 am on Tuesday nights and he shoplifts all the time, he's fucking _killed someone, fuck_. He hates how much he likes Luke but he does, he so, so does.

As pouty and cloudy as Michael is about being very in like with Luke, he's also very very happy and fluffy all the time because of it. He giggles whenever Luke FaceTimes him and he really actually likes spending time with him and he really doesn't like it but he can see himself with Luke for longer than just for now.

Like, right now, Luke is sitting on Michael's lap and kissing down his neck and Michael wants to sit here forever and he's trying to rock his hips up but he can't move them at all because Luke is holding them down. Michael's pretty happy with how this situation is going so far, Luke's first time trying molly and he's not freaking the fuck out like Michael thought he might, instead he's very interested in biting at Michael's neck. He's okay with it.

Luke starts to suck at a random spot on Michael's neck and he knows that neck kisses and hickies aren't supposed to turn him on this much after several months of dating Luke but it makes him want to cry because Luke knows exactly what makes Michael whine. Which is exactly what he's doing now.

"Luke, you dick, touch me," he grunts, and he grips the younger boy's hips, but Luke isn't having it.

"Shut the fuck up, I'll do what I want with you." And oh, okay, Michael can work with that. He shrinks back into the couch and whines quietly.

Michael didn't expect for Luke to be able to be in a dominant role over him, ever. Up until Luke came along, he thought that since he's such a tough guy in his normal life that it would always just carry over into his sexual endeavors.

He was wrong.

Luke is taking off Michael's shirt and Michael is losing his focus on everything besides LukeLukeLuke. The younger boy ducks his head down to suck one of Michael's nipples into his mouth, and he scrapes his teeth over it and it's so _obnoxious_ because he absolutely knows that is one of Michael's three things that turn him on so much that he cries. Michael squeezes his eyes closed and clenches his jaw in an effort to keep his shit together past foreplay, but he's already melting under Luke's touch and sure enough, his eyes are watering and tears are sliding down his cheeks, one at a time.

Luke starts to fuck with the older boy's other nipple in his fingers, rubbing in circles over the bud and nipple stuff makes Michael fall apart, especially the rubbing, because it gives him a twinge in his stomach that feels so so good but it's completely not enough.

Michael decides that this is not working for him.

"Okay, so, can you like... Do something?" he asks, but it comes out more of a whine than he meant for it to and it's honestly kind of pathetic.

"You're such a fucker, okay, just shut up and sit tight, I'm working on it." Luke is giggling while he talks and he feels so  _alive_ and he thinks he  _really fucking loves molly_. Michael is laughing too, and the mood has almost entirely changed from the way it was just a moment ago and honestly they're both okay with it. Michael and Luke are both firm believers that laughter and sex are not mutually exclusive under any circumstances. That's what makes things go so well in their relationship-whatever in general, they're infinitely comfortable with each other and their whole thing that they're doing is based on laughter.

Luke manages to compose himself enough to stop giggling and kiss down Michael's stomach to the edge of his stupid fucking mom jeans he loves so much ('They're comfortable!' 'They're for women.' 'Gender rolls are the worst kind of bread, Luke.'). Luke briefly considers doing that fancy trick he can do where he undoes jeans with his mouth but  _dude_ , he is  _fucked up_. He absolutely does not have the comprehension or coordination for that right now. He settles for just unbuttoning the jeans with his fingers like a normal person, and he's pretty glad he didn't try the mouth thing because he can barely manage to fumble with the button enough to get it open.

Luke starts tug Michael's pants down to his ankles, but he can't get them down his knees. Of course he starts laughing again.

Michael looks at his sort-of boyfriend kneeling on the floor, laughing with his dick still fully hard somehow, which is really impressive, and he thinks he's gonna throw up because he doesn't know what the fuck is going on in his chest right now and it's  _so fluffy_. He thinks he might want to be Luke's real boyfriend, not just his sort-of boyfriend. But he'll think about that after he has an orgasm. Or maybe doesn't have an orgasm, which he's down with too. He likes it when Luke works him up for weeks and won't make him cum and won't let him get off by himself (and somehow Luke always knows, it's fucking weird, Michael thinks it's witchcraft, whatever) and then gives them a night all for getting Michael to almost cum over and over and over until, finally, a month's worth of cum is let go and he's shaking.

Okay, now that he thinks about it more, he kind of just wants to not cum. But he doesn't want to ask now, he wants to wait until he's super super close and then tell Luke because maybe then Luke will make him go for 6 weeks instead of the usual 4.

Luke is finally reduced to small giggles every couple seconds instead of full-on hysterics, so he keeps pulling down Michael's jeans until they're all the way off his legs. Michael is wearing pastel pink boxer briefs with white trim, and Luke Notices. Of course Luke Notices.

It's meant to be a joke. Of course, it's meant to be a joke. "These are pretty girly for you, Mikey. Maybe next time we ought to save the trouble and put you in panties instead."

Michael didn't mean to... He didn't mean to make any noise about that. He was just going to ignore it and chill out and press it back because  _he doesn't want it to turn him on_. But unfortunately, Michael's body is fucking stupid, so he bucks his hips and lets out a sound that sounds particularly reminiscent of a mewl.

Luke Notices, again. "I..." He hesitates, looks like he's not sure if he's taking this in the right direction at all, but he soldiers on. "I bet you'd like it, right? Wearing panties under your clothes, making you so hard you can barely breathe? It turns you on, doesn't it?"

Michael whines. "It's not like that."

Luke doesn't buy it. "What's it like then, babe? Huh?"

"Shut  _up_... I don't only like, like, the lacy ones, I like the plain ones you get in packs..."

Luke smirks. "Yeah? I bet. You're a sweet girl, huh? You don't need everything fancy. Maybe we'll go buy some later?"

Michael was sort of losing it as soon as Luke called him a girl, but the actual idea of getting  _real life panties_ makes him gasp. " _Please_."

Luke pulls Michael's boxers halfway down his thighs and flips him on his stomach. Michael is now kneeling on the ground with the top half of his body bent over the couch. Luke is right behind him, and Michael's cheeks are spread just enough that his little pink hole is showing. Luke really can't resist when he sees his pretty boy's hole, he can't help himself. He spreads Michael's cheeks with his hands and spits on it. Michael bites into the couch cushion he's leaning over and moans so loud it's barely muffled at all.

Luke smiles in satisfaction behind him and licks a thick stripe over Michael's hole. He looks so pretty like this, eager and needy and whiny above him. Luke loves watching Michael fall apart because of him, it's his favorite thing in the world to see, and he feels so so so lucky that he gets to see this. Luke hadn't even realized he was saying that out loud until Michael pushes back into the younger boy's touch and whines all needy in a way he only does when Luke gives him praise.

Luke reaches a hand up to rub one of his fingertips over Michael's hole, and Michael practically purrs. Luke rests his palm on Michael's lower back, which makes the older boy tremble. Michael drops his head so that his face is pressed against the couch cushion. Luke spits on Michael's hole again and slides his middle finger inside him.

As soon as Luke is inside of him, Michael whines, just like he always does, and it's so loud and high-pitched that Luke is actually worried about someone knocking on Michael's door, or, like, calling the police. He almost laughs when he considers all the other things that someone would call the police on Michael for that are actually important, but then the older boy starts fussing and pushing his hips back on Luke's.

Luke starts slowly, fucks in and out of his boy nice and easy, but he knows that it won't last long because Michael is such a needy baby. It only takes about ten seconds for Michael to start to fuck his hips as hard as he can onto Luke's, and Luke picks up his own pace. He fucks into Michael hard and fast and rough, just the way Michael likes it, and the bottom is moaning and crying and grabbing for any part of Luke that he can find.

Once Luke offers his hand to Michael's searching one, it doesn't take long for either of them to cum. Luke follows just seconds after Michael, and then pulls out of him gently.

Luke moves up to sit on the couch, and Michael follows, curling up into the blond.

Michael is in like with Luke, and Luke is in like with Michael, and it doesn't matter to either of them that Michael's ass is leaking Luke's cum onto Luke's leg.

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is gifted to senioritastyles and migs because they said i could be part of the beautiful people club and i still haven't taken the initiative to start an actual conversation with either of them so this is me letting them know that i still want to be buddies with them but i have a crippling fear of rejection and i don't understand social cues
> 
> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
